


Physics 101

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Awkwardness, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus owns a bookshop and Radek Zelenka is his favourite customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physics 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_raven/gifts).



> Written for blue_raven who gave the prompt “bookshop”. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Remus Lupin was idly humming to himself as he opened up his modest little bookshop. It was his pride and joy and he’d sunk all of his meagre savings into it. He had many regular customers and was well-liked in the neighbourhood. His life couldn’t be going better except that as the months passed he couldn’t help wishing that he had someone he could share it all with.

But for now he had other things to concentrate on. For one thing he had a new consignment of physics books due in an hour and he knew that precisely ten minutes after he had arranged them, Radek Zelenka, the resident physics expert at the nearby university, would be in to inspect them. His heart flipped at the thought and he silently admonished himself. Zelenka was probably married, certainly there was no evidence to suggest that he was gay.

But Remus still liked to engage in the pleasing fantasy that Professor Zelenka would be interested in a simple, slightly sickly man such as himself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Once the books had arrived it didn’t take him long to arrange everything to his satisfaction – he had already been planning the layout in his head since he’d woken up that morning. Everything looked perfect. He went over to the modest little coffee area – three comfy chairs, a couple of small tables, a kettle and an assortment of teas, coffees and hot chocolates and a tiny fridge – and put the kettle on.

The bell over the door chimed but Remus counted slowly to five before he dared to turn around.

“Professor Zelenka, good morning!”

“Oh, good morning, Mr Lupin. You have had a pleasant week?”

“Yes, thank you, very. The new journals have come in, and some of those books you were interested in.” Remus went over and gently took Zelenka by the elbow and steered him over to the display.

Zelenka smiled and pushed his glasses back up his nose. “Ah, yes. This will keep me busy…” He started to flick through a couple of the books, muttering to himself in Czech. Remus flushed at the way Zelenka’s words sent shivers along his spine and went off to make some coffee before he completely embarrassed himself.

~~~~~

Ten minutes later and Remus was trying to work out how to attract Zelenka’s attention. He seemed to be completely engrossed in the journal article he was reading – going so far as to take a red pen out of his pocket as if he wanted to scribble all over it. Zelenka was probably the only person in existence that Remus wouldn’t chastise for doing so.

Eventually he settled on coughing. And then he coughed a little louder. But Zelenka didn’t appear to be paying him any attention.

“Professor?” he finally asked in a hoarse whisper, before clearing his throat and trying again. “Professor!”

This time Zelenka jumped and dropped the journal he was reading.

“Oh my god,” Remus muttered under his breath. Out loud he said, “I’m so sorry, Professor, I was just…”

“Oh, now, don’t worry,” Zelenka replied, stooping down to pick up the journal. “When I get engrossed…” He waved his right hand in a circular motion by his head… “…the world just seems to disappear. I need the occasional shock back into reality.” And he levelled a bright grin on Remus that had him smiling, blushing and turning away all at once.

“Well, your coffee is ready if you…”

“Oh, yes, excellent. I hope you are joining me?”

Remus was very grateful that he had his back to the other man as a thousand emotions flittered across his face. All he could do in the end was nod, which seemed to satisfy Zelenka.

Zelenka sat down and took the mug Remus handed to him, taking a small sip before putting it on the table next to him. Remus sat down on the chair opposite him, holding tightly to his own mug of hot chocolate. He took a sip and then winced as he burnt his tongue. Thankfully Zelenka seemed to be engrossed in the journal article he was perusing again. If this encounter continued like their previous ones there would be time enough for Remus to get a grip on himself.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes and Remus took the chance to do what he normally did – commit Zelenka’s expressions to memory. He wasn’t conventionally attractive, perhaps, but that’s what made this whole not-quite-flirtation feel special. It wasn’t just his looks that attracted Remus to the physics professor, but the fact that he had a brain too.

“So,” asked Zelenka, putting the journal down on to his knees and staring straight into Remus’ eyes, “are you ever going to ask me out, or shall I just do it myself?”

“…what…I don’t…” Remus’ eyes were impossibly wide as he stared at the other man. Had he really been that obvious?

“Basic physics is all about attraction. I am attracted to you. I have observed over many of our sessions that you are attracted to me. My hypothesis is correct?”

Remus gulped. Suddenly forming words seemed like an extremely difficult task. “Um, yes?”

“Excellent. So, are you free this evening? Shall we say 8 o’clock at Madame Pompadour’s”?”

Remus blinked. This could not be happening. Except it was and Zelenka was looking at him, his expression open and not a little bemused and waiting for an answer.

“That, that would be fine.”

“In that case I will see you then. I would stay for longer, but I’m already running late for a lecture. Till this evening.”

“This evening,” Remus echoed softly.

He sank back into the chair and watched as Zelenka headed out on his way back to the university. He still had hours to wait and neglected customers that needed serving. But for the moment he was content to sit and remember the look that Zelenka had shot him just before he left, full of hope and expectation. Remus promised himself he’d prove that faith well placed.


End file.
